love again?
by fairytwin
Summary: Lagoona feels broken hearted after she see's her boyfriend of two years kissing another female, but can some body else mend her broken heart and help her fall in love again. lagoona and holt
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul- this is my first monster high story and I'm hoping to write more once i get better at it, just so you know it's about lagoona and i dont know who she would end up with that is for you to decided and like that i could write it as the second chapter, also sorry that it's so short.**_

Lagoona Blue sigh softly as she looked down at her own reflection in the school's large swimming pool, her long curly hair that reached her bottom that was usually neat was now messy as it was let down when she was running earlier that day.

'Why?' thought the captain of the female swim team sadly as she sat on the edge of the pool, her long pale blue legs touching the warm pool water as her jade green eyes were cover by a layer of gloss, making them shine softly.

She ran one of her small blue hands thru her golden locks that had blue streaks which only gotten longer since she was now 17 yrs old and reached just below her ass, she sigh softly once again as she then took her long flawless bare legs and tiny feet out of the water and pressed it against her develope chest that was cover in a small dark blue bikini, she had now the body of a model with all the right curves in all the right places, but she never cared about that.

'Why did he cheat on me' she thought even more upset that before as she shut her eyes tight, as she remember how she saw Gill, her boyfriend for almost two years kissing one of the cat girls, Purrsephone, 'She's not even a fish like us!', Thought the only daughter of the black lagoona monster,her tiny hands forming into fist as she held them around her legs as she keep them pressed against her chest.

She slowly open her eyes a bit as tears started to form on the edges of her eyes.

"Me and you have way more in common that you and that cat whore" she said angrily as more tear started to form, "we're both captain of the swim team, we play volley ball and make sand castles together , we enjoy most of the same food, i bet she won't even go inside the water" she said to no body but what seem like the empty room as more tears already started to fall down her flawless pale blue skin.

The athletic female started to cry freely as she felt that nobody was going to see in such a weak state.

"Who am I kidding?" said the beautiful lagoon monster as she tried to sound happy but it sounds bitter, "she's completely beautiful with her raven black hair and her perfect body with shiny grey and white fur, no wonder he would rather kiss her than be with me, maybe like that his parents would be happy since they already hate me" she pressed her forehead on top of her keeps as she keep it as close to her perfect body as she keep on crying.

'Poor thing' thought a teenage boy as he watch the female he always started about cry over somebody that wasn't worth it.

_**soul- please tell me what you think and who she should end up with, sorry to everybody that likes her with gil, i do also just i wanted to try something different.b**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul- here is chapter 2 XD there might be a chapter 3 once i write it .**_

Holt felt his gut tighten a bit as he was seeing the lagoon beauty cry, he wanted to walk up to her and hold her tight in his arms even just for a moment and tell her that everything would be fine, but he wasn't good with words, so he just keep looking at her from behind the bleachers making sure that no body was going to see him staring at the model from the sea, his dark blue hands touching the dirty stairs as his rudy color eyes never got distracted from what his heart secertly wanted.

He bite his lower lip hard as he heard her say that she wasn't pretty compare to some other girl, 'how can she say that?' he thought not believing a word what she was saying, 'she looks like a goddess from heaven...no i bet she looks even better than them, withher long flawless legs and her amazing body' he honestly believe as he watched her secertly.

After a while he notice that the blonde beauty was slowly getting up, she fell down the first time and on her ass and it took everything in him to stop him from going to her and help her but he sigh softly as he notice that she was getting up again and was about to take a few steps with out falling.

She that once stood proud and full of life was now walking with her head hang low as her messy hair cover her flawless face, the light blue female captain took small steps as her body seem almost broken.

'why is she so upset' Thought the son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyde wanting to know badly but didn't have the courage to ask her, so he watch her walk slowly out of the gym and into the girl's looker.

He slowly made his way out from behind the bleachers and walked over to where the lagoon female was just sitting at.

The 17 year old teenage male looked around for a moment before he kneeled down where she was sitting at just a while ago, he rose a brow slightly as he saw little diamonds there mix withsome of the pools water, he moved his hand around and notice that were was a lot more, he then decided to pick one up as he keep one of his eye brow up.

'They seem real" he said softly and then it something hit him, diamonds looked a bit like tears, he quickly picked up another one and notice that they looked a like, the male with firey red and orange hair looked at the locker room where the female from his dreams was at.

'this is what her tears turn into this?' he thought surprise as he looked down at how many there, he could buy anything in the world with this many but instead of smiling like a man that just found the lottery, he just sign a bit as he slash them into the pool's water, "I would prefer to see her smile then this" he said as he stood back up, his black leather pants wet from where he was kneeling down moments before.

_**Soul-well? how was it? please R&R and thank you for reviewing 'I be miss Author'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul- heres chapter 3, i hope that everybody enjoys it XD and if you have any idea for this story or more of this couple please tell me, don't be shy to tell me . at all, really dont be shy .**_

Holt watched at his secret desire walked right towards them, her long villana hair was let down like it usually was but instead of having it in perfect large curls it was straighten down passing the bottom of her ass and reaching her mid-thighs, she wore a tight light pink tank top that seem almost like a second skin with a pale blue pair of skinny jeans that match her skin.

He swallow a bit as he watch her walking in what seem slow motion to him, he couldn't help but notice that the light blue and pink heels made her long legs look a bit long and that the tight jeans show off every curve that she had along with the top that made her breast look at least a cup size bigger, he licked his lips a bit hoping that no body would notice.

The 18 year old Hyde male finally looked down as she stop right in front of them, he knew that he would be blushing even if it would be only a bit.

"Hey guys" said the female with light pale skin to her friends, she wore a simply smile on her flawless face as she waved.

"Hey Lagoona" said a cheerful 17 year old girl that had black and pink hair that was put back in a high pony tail, a small dark pink heart on the left side of her cheek, "we were waiting for you yesterday at the mall what happen?"

"Yeah, we were really worry " said Frankie concern as she was now a couple years old, she wore her cheerleading uniform like cleo and the rest of the of the cheerlead did.

"I'm sorry guys" said the blonde female as she ran thru her golden locks, "I don't know what happen, I guess I forgot, I am truly sorry, I will make sure to make it up to you" her voice sounding soft as she looked at her friends.

"Nah girl, it's good just we were worried, that's all" said a female that has dark brown skin/fur, both of her ears having two piercing like when she was younger, she had short brown hair that reached just above her shoulders.

"You sure Clawdeen?" said the female that had the body of a model that had an australia accent, her pale green eyes looking at the rest of her friends, Cleo who was holding hands with her long time boyfriend Deuce Gorgon, who was wearing black pants that had sliver chains on each side and a black t-shirt that had a design on a band, next to him was Frankie who started to make small talk Draculaura about something that she saw at the mall, Ghoulia Yelps who was leaning against the locker room as she was reading a Harry Potter novel. next to her was Clawdeen, then Holt, Heath Burns, Moe Deadovitch and Clawdeen's older brother and Draculaura's boy friend, clawd.

"Yeah girl, just next time make sure to call us" said the female were wolf that dreamt of being a fashion designer just like the only daughter of Frankenstein.

Lagoona nodded a bit, "i promise" she said as she smiled softly.

Holt secretly keep on glancing at her from the corner of his eyes,while he was having small talk to Heath about a party that he wanted to throw but wanted him to be DJ, but he only heard every other word that the male with fiery hair was saying, 'She seems happier today' he thought as he nodded a bit as he heard a little of what his friend was saying, but as he keep on watching her, he notice that when she would smile it didn't reach her eyes like it usually did.

'She's still upset, i could tell' he thought as he then looked at his friend who's style in clothing hasn't change one bit since they known each other.

"It sucks that Jackson can't come" said Heath as he still sounded excited about the party that he wanted to throw.

"where's Abbey and Spectra? " asked Lagoona as she finally notice that two of her friends weren't there.

"Well Spectra said she needed Abbey's help to conform a rumor or something" said Holt as he turn to look at the sea creature that he wanted to push against the locker and press his lips against her so badly right there and then, but it took everything he did for him to just stay where he was and just talk calmly with her.

He felt his heart speed up once again, as he fear that the others from the group could hear it, since to him it was pumping so loud.

Lagoona nodded a bit as the rest keep on talking, she didn't wanna ruin their day by telling them what she saw, she didn't want her friends to feel sorry for her and for them to hate the man that broke her heart into millions of little pieces, she wanted to stay happy and keep calm, she was a leader after all and wanted to make everybody else feel like they would be fine.

"well I better go to class early" she said the lagoon model as she waved to her friends, they waved back and told her that they would see her later.

Once she was a few feet away she heard her name being called she turn around and saw Holt, "if you want, I'll walk you to class" said holt playing it cool as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

The 18 year old blonde was about to reply when she felt somebody wrap their arms around her tiny waist, she and holt looked up to see Gil.

"Thanks, but I'll take my girl to call" said the male wearing a jock suit, his light blue skin mostly cover by it.

Holt sigh a bit as he nodded and went back to where the group was.

"You look hot today" said Gil as he let go of her and was her up and down like if she was a piece of meat.

"ah, thanks" she said as she tried to sound happy,

He gently grab her arm as he lead her to her class, them not knowing as two hearts were breaking slowly as she walked away.

_**soul- i wanted to put more of the group so it could seem a bit more real, should holt and jackson still be the same person or should they be their own person?, what do you think that the rumor that the lovely ghost heard was?, please R&R **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soul-i want to wish everybody a merry christmas and i hope that you enjoy it ^.^ also i been wanting to update this story and i couldn't think of a better time than the holidays . sorry it's short but it's still longer than a few other of my chapters. **_

Lagoona and her boyfriend Gil walked inside the lonely classroom, she quickly made her way to her sit and put her stuff on top of her desk, she didn't even notice that her boy friend for over a year wasn't at her side anymore and stop to her at her from the moment that they wanted inside the room.

"You okay?" asked Gil sweetly as he looked at her, he rose his eyebrow a bit.

The blonde beauty with pale blue skin looked at the male jock before she slowly sat down on her chair, "yeah, I'm fine" she said trying to sound happy, she then looked at her desk where a large book was at, her finger tracing the words on the cover.

"Are you sure Hon?" asked the only child of the river monster, he made his way to her.

"yeah" she said softly as she didn't even bother to look up, her bright green eyes looks at the cover still, she lean in a bit more as she put her elbow of the desk and but her chin on top of it, she didn't find the thing interesting but she didn't want to look at the teenage male that broke her heart into millions of pieces.

Gil stopped near his girl friend, he was about to put his hand on her tiny shoulders when he notice what she was wearing, tight jeans showing off her every curve that she had along with the top that made her breast look at least a cup size bigger, he bit his lower lip softly as he know that he was getting hard.

'How come I didn't notice that before' The jock thought as he keep looking at her, dirty thoughts going thru his mind, after a few seconds he shook his head a bit and put his hand which was cover by his swim wear that he usually wore to breath on her long golden hair.

"Honey, what's the matter?" he said gently as he ran a hand down her hair.

'Don't cry, don't cry' the female that looked like an angel thought as she bite her lower lip gently, "I'm fine, just tired" she said trying to sound confident, but she didn't know how confident she could be when she could still feel her heart breaking

The 17 year old male with a great body nodded a bit, "Ok Hon" he said believing the words she said, anybody will, she was Lagoona Blue the most honest person he knew, most likely that anybody knew.

'how can you say call me,Hon or be kind to me when you stab me in the back!' she thought sadly but she just keep tracing the book cover.

She looked at him for a while, her bright green eyes having a sparkle in them that was lost until that moment, "Gil" spoke the female with a heavenly voice.

"yeah babe" the male said as he looked into her eyes with his own dark blue once.

"Do you think I can met your parents?" the teenage female with an angel face said, 'if he says yes, I could forget what he did' she thought hoping.

Gil sigh softly as he ran one of his hands thru her locks of hair, "babe...you know that i would love you to met them...but you know how they feel about your type" his words trying to sound soft and gentle, but to her it felt like knifes stabbing her heart.

"yeah..." Lagoona said just above a whisper, her bright green eyes cast to the side, 'would he have shown her o his parents?'

"sweetie" he began as he cupped her chin with the palm of his hand, "you know I would love to, since I plan on being with you for a long time", His words seeming fake to her.

'Why does it feel like his lying' the beauty thought as she looked into his eyes, "Hon...I feel like being alone right now" she said softly.

Gil nodded, "okay babe" he said and after a while he was out of the classroom.

Lagoona sigh as she closed her eyes, 'Why didn't he tell me that he kissed somebody else, why couldn't he said it was an accident so I could have forgiven him, or why didn't he just break up with me instead of me just suffering quietly' she open her eyes once again.

_**Soul- merry christmas again!, sorry this chap wasn't romantic but you should know how heart break feels, (and if you haven't, i hope you never will), and sometimes you dont wanna believe it and it takes a while to open your heart once again...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soul-thanks to the reviews ^.^ and i did read it jackson is with frankie XD**_

"Thanks" whisper Lagoona to one of her best friend's boyfriend, Jackson, she gave a small smile to him as she looked back at the teacher and answer the question.

"Are you ok?" asked Jackson in a soft whisper, he notice that thru out their first period class, she keep on zoning out when she felt like no body was looking at her.

Lagoona looked at Frankie's boyfriend, he was still wearing his black rim glasses that had he since she met him years ago, he wore a checker color shirt and black dickie pants that cover his shoes, "I'm fine" she said softly to him, but before he was able to ask her any more questions, she asked him, "so how come your not going to the party?, your cousin Holt is playing d.j"

Jackson sigh softly, "I gotta go visit my grandparents for the next two weekends" he said something happy yet disappointment, he loved his grandparents but he wanted to go to the party with the girl he loves.

The lovely blonde nodded a bit, "okay" was all she said as she looked back at the board.

Jackson looked at her from the corner of his eyes for another few seconds before he looked back at the teacher talking about something that he wasn't really interested in, 'I wonder what she's upset about'' thought the male with brown and blonde hair/

'I have to look more calm and confident' the sea creature thought as she straighten her back and put her head held high as she listen to parts of what the teacher was saying.

Once the bell for first period rang in dismissal, the pale blue female gather her things, but before she was about to leave her desk she turn to look at Jackson, "you know that Frankie would enjoy seeing your grandparents"

"Really?" said the nerdy boy as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, since she already met your parents and they seem to like her, now you can show her more of your family, you know girl's really like that" she said with a soft smile on her flawless face, 'I know i want that' she thought sadly but keep the smile on her face.

"Thanks" he said with a wide smile on his pale face, "I'll go ask her if she wants to come"

Lagoona nodded as she then walked out of her classroom, she started to space out in the crowded hallways but they moved out of her way all except one person that didn't seem to see her until they bump into each other and fell on the floor.

"Ouch" she said once her ass hit the floor.

"Are you Okay milady" said the male's voice, Lagoona open her bright green eyes to see it was Holt, Jackson's cousin.

"Hey Holt, yeah I'm ok" she said softly.

"Let me help you up" said Holt as he already got up and offer her one of his hands.

"Thanks" she said with a wide smile as she takes his hand with her own.

Holt blushed softly feeling her warm skin touching his own, he felt the butterflies in his stomach return as he helped her up.

"My pleasure" he said with a grin on his face as he ran his free hand thru his fiery hair, the light blush still on his face.

"Um, you can let go of my hand now" said the swim captain playfully as she let go a soft giggle.

"oh yeah" said Holt as he let go of her hand, soon missing her touch, "If you want I could walk you to your class?" he mumble a bit but she clearly heard him.

"Sure" she said to him softly, as they soon started to walk to her next class.

"So" he said wanting to start up a conversation but a bit shy to.

"It seems that you have a lot of girls wanting you " said the light blue female with the body of a model as she notice that a lot of the females wear winking at him and waving shyly at him.

"Really?" said the teenage boy as he hasn't really notice before, "I haven't notice"

Lagoona rose a brow at one of her friends, "are you serious?" she asked not knowing if he was joking or not.

Holt looked at her as they keep on walking, "Yeah, since there is only one female that I'm interest" he said as he blushed.

"Really?" said Lagoona seeming surprised as they stop infront of her classroom.

"yeah" said the 17 year old male as he chuckle a bit, his rudy color eyes locking with her bright green once.

"She's a lucky person" she said smiling at him, 'I wish that Gil was like that; she thought sadly.

Holt was about to say something when he heard the bell rang, "um well I have to go" he said as he turned around.

The heavenly looking female blinked a few times, "where are you going?" she asked confuse.

Holt turned around to look at her, "My class is on the other side of the school" he said as he chuckle once more and left running to his class.

Lagoona blinked a couple of times, she knew that he wasn't in her class but she assume it would be close to her's not on the other side of the school, a soft smile appear of her face as she walked into her class room.

_**Soul- i hope that you enjoy it ^.^ please R&R**_


End file.
